


Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, RED TEAM GETS A DOG GET HYPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second" by hylian_reptile.“Admit it, Simmons. Sarge loves a twelve-year-old snorting football more than literally anyone or anything in this canyon. Except for his shotgun. And maybe killing Blues.”





	Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hylian_reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian_reptile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colonel Sportacus Champitor Crimson the Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298240) by [hylian_reptile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylian_reptile/pseuds/hylian_reptile). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 41:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/colonel%20sportacus%20champitor%20crimson%20the%20second.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a recent resurgence in my Red vs. Blue feelings and I had so much fun recording this story! Thanks to hylian_reptile for giving me permission to record their story. Also thanks to reena_jenkins for the HILARIOUS cover art. Used to fill my "animal noises" square on [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Also using one of my cheats to swap out my "mixed media" square for "incorporate sound effects."


End file.
